


Snowed In

by madamelibrarian, MI6



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Sam Winchester is mentioned, The Impala is human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MI6/pseuds/MI6
Summary: Dean and Baby get snowed in at a motel on their way to a job.





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> MadameLibrarian came up with this idea, and I added on to it a little. Enjoy!

Baby sits on the motel bed, back to Dean laying on the other bed, and stares out at the roaring snowstorm outside. They have the heat cranked inside so it’s warm enough for them just to wear the basics. A shiver runs along her spine and she wraps her arms around herself.

“Baby? You cold,” Dean asks when he notices her hunched form, “I can turn the heat up, or you can come over and get under the covers. It’s getting late, and we’re going to have to leave earlier to get to the job in time.”

Baby shakes her head and makes herself straighten. “I’m fine. I was just remembering when you used to leave me outside in this kind of weather.” She finally looks over her shoulder at him and squints. “Dick.”

Dean is taken aback by her comment for a moment. “When I- Oh my god, Baby. You were a car! Cars get parked outside,” Dean protested, sitting up on his bed.

“Yeah, but you should have known when I wouldn’t turn over for you on those _really_ cold mornings,” she answered right back before turning back to her storm watch, “You’re still a dick.”

Dean stared at Baby’s back, thinking of what he could do to fix the situation. Getting up off the bed, Dean crossed the foot’s length between their beds, and crawled up onto hers until he was settled right behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back against his chest, kissing the top of her head. “I’m sorry, Baby. How bout I start trying to make it up to you? I’ll call up Sam and let him know we’re snowed in, and to put some other hunters on the job. Then you and me can stay inside this room all day, and all day tomorrow, and I’ll show you some ways to keep you warm.” By the time Dean had finished talking, he was nibbling along Baby’s neck, and one of his hands teased along the bare skin above the waistband of her sleep shorts, skin quivering under his touch.

Baby exhaled and moved her hand over his to pause it. “Okay, but I leave the curtains open,” she requested, “I want to watch snow.”


End file.
